leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Variety Battle
Variety Battle (Japanese: バラエティバトル Variety Battle) is an area that is only available after defeating the game in Pokémon Rumble U. The stages in this area are unlocked by completing certain tasks through normal gameplay. These tasks may involve completing a certain amount of the Pokédex or other tasks. It is currently unknown exactly how each stage is actually unlocked. A Battle in the Tower Challenges * Defeat the Bosses. * Don't destroy any rockets. * Use a Touch Blast. * Don't let any allies be defeated. * Use an uncommon Pokémon. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon I Dunno, Audino Challenges * Guard . * Get hit by . * Destroy 4 or more Dice. * Spend at least 150 seconds clearing the battle. * Achieve a combo of 250 or more. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon There is no boss in this challenge. Instead, a final wave appears consisting of and , of which more appear during the challenge. Get 1,000 Combos! Challenges * Defeat the Bosses. * Achieve a combo of 1,000 or more. * Use Special Rend. * Clear the battle in the early morning. * Get 6 on the Dice. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon Each wave of enemies includes three starters and the "rat" from the same generation. is available from a capsule cage in this stage and is found exclusively there. The five "rats" are co-bosses for the level. They have not been marked as such due to being part of their respective waves of enemies. Pokémon on a Roll Challenges * Defeat the Boss. * Don't get hit by the Spike Ball. * Defeat your partners. * Achieve a combo of 80 or more. * Clear the battle on Saturday. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon Empoleon the Great Challenges * Defeat the Boss. * Avoid Freeze Beams. * Use Thundurus. * Clear the battle within 180 seconds. * Use a Touch Blast. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon It's Drill Time! Challenges * Defeat the Boss in time. * Achieve a combo of 100 or more. * Use a supereffective Fighting-type move. * Use a Touch Blast. * Don't get hit by Horn Drill. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a in its Sky Forme. Pokémon The Secret Ruins This stage unlocks after the player collects all 649 Pokémon in the game. It is not known whether it's necessary to collect all forms of every Pokémon. Challenges * Defeat all enemies. Pokémon This stage features variants of Unown as in Bonus Round!, but this time they will fight the player. It is not known if one appears only as a reward. Pokémon In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Batailles Variées |de=Abwechslungskampf |it=Lotte fantasia |es=Batallas Dispares }} Category:Pokémon Rumble U Category:Pokémon Rumble U locations